


The E[love]ution of Derek and Spencer

by just_chiara



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Secret Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wanted everyone to know Spencer was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The E[love]ution of Derek and Spencer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cullenblaze](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cullenblaze).



That Spencer's neck was particularly sensitive, Derek had learned almost immediately. The lightest touch never failed to make him sigh; and when Derek trailed kisses along his vein up to his ear, he arched his back and _moaned_. Which was why Spencer didn't complain when Derek started to suck his neck: he just couldn't think, it felt too good to worry about later.

He covered it with a scarf the next day, and Derek didn't mind. He knew it was there, and it was enough. At least for now.

* * *

The girl had been flirting with Spencer for a good fifteen minutes. She was blonde and pretty, and she was smiling at him and slowly getting closer and closer to him. Spencer didn't seem to realize that what she wanted from him was not a lecture on 16th century French poetry, but Derek knew better. He shot the umpteenth casual glance in their direction, sipping angrily at his drink. On the dance floor, Garcia was dancing with Kevin and he was dead jealous of that, of being free to touch and kiss the person you love in front of everyone.

When the girl put a hand on Spencer's chest, he flinched and stepped back a little. Derek smiled at that, then got up and joined them at the bar. He put a hand on Spencer's shoulder, just a little too close to his neck, fingers brushing against the skin not covered by the collar of his shirt. "Pretty Boy, how about we go home?"

Spencer nodded gratefully and reached for his jacket, as Derek looked at the girl straight in the eye. "Sorry, I can't wait to get into bed tonight and I'm his ride."

* * *

It was a simple steel bracelet, easy enough to explain if someone was to ask. Not that anyone did. Their co-workers noticed immediately how Spencer tried to hide it underneath his sleeve at first, while at the same time reaching to touch it from time to time with a faint smile on his face. They noticed how Derek looked at Spencer's wrist sometimes, just for a second too long. They noticed and didn't need to ask. Everyone else had no reason to wonder why doctor Reid was wearing it, if they saw it at all.

It was a simple steel bracelet, but it marked their one-year anniversary and it reminded them of what they had, of who it was worth getting to the end of the day for, of Spencer's smile when Derek had given it to him, and of every time they said 'I love you' to each other.


End file.
